Honest Game Trailers - World of Warcraft
World of Warcraft is the 21st episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Matt Sohinki, Joshua Ovenshire, David Moss, Matt Raub, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the massively multiplayer online role-playing game World of Warcraft. It was published on November 11, 2014. World of Warcraft ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 6 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - World of Warcraft on YouTube "A more effective form of teenage abstinence than acne, sex ed, and the Catholic church combined." '~ Honest Game Trailers - World of Warcraft Script From the company who made a game they couldn't postpone Entertainment comes a more effective form of teenage abstinence than acne, sex ed, and the Catholic church combined. World of Warcraft Get hooked on the MMO that revolutionized the way people thought about EverQuest in this global phenomenon that featured 12.5 million users at its peak, and about half that number in gold farming Chinese sweatshop workers. Dive right in to the core game that's free to play for the first 20 levels, then piles on the cost with monthly fees, constant expansions of Pandaria, Cataclysm, Wrath of the Lich King and The Burning Crusade and a lifetime of lost opportunities in the real world. (Laughs) You know, I'm not addicted. I've only been playing for like... [Total time played: 534 days, 6 hours, 49 minutes and 26 seconds} Oh, no! Enter the land of Azeroth, a world so vast, you could microwave 1,000 Hot Pockets before you've seen it all, and take the time to soak in its majestic beauty, after you've fired up your DPS chart, raid list, macros, and ThreatMeter, of course. Join the Great War that pits two massive factions against each other; the Alliance, a collection of generic fantasy tropes, who protect the realm with the power of friendship; and the Horde; a collection of generic heavy metal tropes, who savage the realm with the power of adulthood. Choose from 11 unique character classes, each with one or two optimal rotations that will be the only thing you ever do as you grind your way from level one all the way to level 60. I mean, 70. Okay, 80? 90? 100?! Aw, f**k! How am I supposed to do that? Level 90 character boost at a cost of $60/ Oh, there you go. Never mind. Finally, once you've put in the time to make it to the top, enjoy a whole new world of in-game content like: epic raids that require more cooperating nerds that the space program; rideable status symbols that let you rub your awesomeness in the face of the poor; purple stuff that's outdated as soon as they release the expansion; and trolling. Lots and lots of trolling. [Someone screams "Leeeeeeeeeeroy Jenkins!" during a teamspeak session tactical raid discussion]. So leave your boring school or day job behind for a game that requires as much effort as... school or day job! In this fully immersive world with its own unique culture and history, like that time a girl sold her body for an epic mount, or the time Blizzard paid Mr. T to pretend he could use a computer. ['''Mr. T:' "Well, maybe Mr. T hacked a game and created a mohawk layers. Maybe Mr. T's pretty handy with computers."] Or that time everyone got AIDS. ''of Warcraft's infamous black plague from 2005 . ''And join the world's most massive online community that may be responsible for countless breakups, divorces and dead kids, but is also responsible for countless friendships, marriages, and cybersex with female night elves who turn out to be 12-year-old boys. ''12-year old boy's head appears over an elf's head. Starring: Na'vis Draenei; Gimlis Dwarves; Rastafarians Aggra; Pandering to Chinese Audiences Stormstout; Time Bandits Gnomes; Mutant League Football Hellscream; Moooooo Tauren; Cosplay Elves Elves; That Time of the Month Elves Elves; and What You Look Like After 10 Years of WoW Undead. for World of Warcrat '' is 'Real World or Warcraft.']] 'Real World or Warcraft' Orcs & Humans ''This is what ''Warcraft looked like in the 90's, kids. Zug zug, am I right? Trivia * There are several other Honest Trailers about other parts of the Warcraft franchise including World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, the Warcraft RTS game series, Hearthstone and the Warcraft movie. Reception Honest Game Trailers - World of Warcraft has a 98.2% approval rating from YouTube viewers. The Malay Mail called the video "hilarious." Mike Fahey of Kotaku was particularly touched by the video. He wrote, "When a normal game gets the Smosh Games Honest Trailers treatment I just point and laugh along with the video. Having been a semi-permanent resident of Azeroth for the past decade, the Honest Trailer for World of Warcraft makes me proud to have been a part of this glorious nonsense. ... I've invested hundreds of hours into World of Warcraft, between work and play. The return on that is watching this silly video and feeling like I was part of something much bigger." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by Spencer Gilbert, Matt Sohinki, Joshua Ovenshire, David Moss, Matt Raub, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder Edited by Doug Yablun Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Honest Game Trailer for WORLD OF WARCRAFT ' - Geek Tyrant article * 'Fire Up The ‘South Park’ References, It’s The ‘World Of Warcraft’ Honest Trailer '- Uproxx article * 'The Honest World Of Warcraft Trailer Evokes Strange Feelings Of Pride ' - Kotaku article * ''World of Warcraft' gets Honest Trailer treatment (VIDEO) '- Malay Mail article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:MMORPGs Category:Multiplayer games Category:Role-playing game Category:Warcraft Category:Blizzard Entertainment